injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
: This is the article for '''Hal Jordan', you may be looking for John Stewart'' "Beware my power!" Green Lantern is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, using his power ring to create any object he imagines into solid green light. 'Biography' A former test pilot, Hal Jordan was chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps because of his fearless heroic nature. His power ring, which he uses to create anything he can think of, is powered by his will. Regime/Yellow Lantern Hal’s sense of order led him to buy into the philosophy of the One Earth regime. He now believes that fear is more effective than willpower, and that belief has turned him into Yellow Lantern. New 52 Stripped of his power ring, Sinestro offers Hal Jordan substitute power, now himself a Green Lantern. While working with Sinestro, Hal finds himself in the middle of events that could tear the universe apart. Red Son Colonel Hal Jordan takes command of the Green Lantern Marine Corps under President Lex Luthor. The Corps are the first line of defense against Superman upon his invasion of the United States. 'Injustice Comic' Pre-Comic Years ago, Hal Jordan was among the many Green Lanterns dispatched to Korugar to investigate claims of Sinestro abusing his power to rule the planet. Hal was Sinestro's protege, and he was horrified and greatly saddened at the sight of his mentor having fallen so far. As Sinestro was restrained with a net construct, insanely howling and raving that he would destroy the Corps, Hal Jordan could only quietly ask, "What have you become?" as he stripped his friend of his ring. Some time before the events of the original series, Hal saved the world from what Ollie described as a "planet-core-eating zombie moon" and decided to take him and Dinah out for drinks. Hal was reluctant, simply wanting to go home and relax after being away from the Earth for so long, which caused Dinah to tease him for not wanting to be more active, and Hal counters that he doesn't like being a third wheel. Dinah further teases him for not settling down and only having relationships that lasted a week. Hal smirks at that as they step into the bar, before reminding Ollie and Dinah that he just saved the world. Dinah is then accosted by some bikers but easily beats them all single-handedly, and flirts with Ollie afterwards, promoting Hal to remind them, "Third wheel." To cheer his friend up, Ollie declares a toast to Hal for saving the world and the "finest third wheel a man and his girl could have." Year One Five years before the events of Injustice, Green Lantern assisted the rest of the Justice League in their search for Lois Lane. He subdued the Joker and Harley Quinn by swatting them with a large hand construct. He watches Metropolis become decimated by a nuclear warhead, and helps his fellow Leaguers evacuate people within the fallout zone. He confronts an enraged Superman, and accidentally reveals the location of the Joker. Hal tries to reason with him, but is badly outmatched in speed and temporarily stripped of his ring. Hal again tries to convince his friend not to do something regretful, having his ring returned before the resolute Superman flies away. Green Lantern is seen again alongside Princess Diana, called to reason with Aquaman bent on revenge. Wonder Woman orders him to move the endangered ships out of harms way as the League battles Aquaman's forces. Hal uses his ring to lift all of the ships out of the water before they are struck by oncoming waves, but Aquaman summons a kraken to knock him and the rest of the League out of the air. Green Lantern struggles to save as many sailors from the kraken with his ring as possible when Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call off the Kraken. After Aquaman's armies rise over the world at various ports and harbors, Superman orders Hal and his fellow Justice League members to lift Atlantis onto the Sahara Desert as a threat. Green Lantern keeps a force field around Atlantis to contain water around the city, until Aquaman relents. Atlantis is returned to the ocean, but Hal expresses discomfort in such ruthless action. During Chapter Eighteen, Green Lantern is seen aiding Superman in preventing two communication satellites from falling onto Russia. It is also revealed he aided Shazam in Syria by creating a force field over the city while Shazam destroyed the missiles with his lightning. Hal is next seen in Chapter Nineteen lying unconscious in a crater that was a city. Cyborg stumbles upon him before being attacked by the one who knocked him out: Black Adam. In Chapter Twenty, Hal is seen in the Watchtower alongside Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg as they discuss the distress signal from the ruins of Metropolis. When Superman tries to leave for Metropolis to find the source of the signal, Hal quickly reminds him of how their recent actions have angered several powerful people and points out the suspicion of the signal. GL chooses to accompany Superman to Metropolis, saying his ring can protect him from the radiation. Once in the city, Hal's ring begins to pick up the signal and the three trace it a collapsed building, directly under it. GL works with Superman and Wonder Woman to lift the building aside and after Hal sarcastically points out that a narrow tunnel is the perfect setting for a trap, is ordered by Wonder Woman to stand guard. When Clark and Diana locate the source of the signal, a large vault like bunker, Hal suggests they try other means of opening it, comparing the situation to a horror movie. When the bunker is opened and Lex Luthor discovered alive, Green Lantern is last seen on the Watchtower and is among the many heroes shocked to learn that Luthor knew his secret identity all along. In Chapter Twenty-One, Green Lantern is among the gathered League when they learn of Hawkgirl's kidnapping and Batman's sudden move against them, along with Hawkgirl's seeming return. Green Lantern observes the League's arguing after Hawkgirl's return, as well as Lex Luthor's press conference proposal, but does not say anything or accompany Superman to Paris for the conference. Hal is shocked by the Parademons invasion and further horrified when he learns the monsters are launching attacks all over the world. He then goes to defend the city of Shanghai from the Parademons and saves a jet from crashing into a building, and questions if Batman's team will help defend Earth from the Parademons . Green Lantern accompanies Superman and Wonder Woman to Gotham to break up a fight between Batman's team and a cult that worships Superman. In the annual, Hal is present on the Watchtower when Lobo rams his way through it, and Hal uses his ring to seal off the breached walls to save Cyborg and Robin's life. In the next chapter, Hal is present among the gathered Justice League as Luthor is wrapping up his presentation on the completed enhancement pill. Hal is incredulous after Luthor suggests they draw up a list of candidates they can trust to be given the supplements, thinking Luthor and Superman want to build an army, though Lex assures him it will only be a peace-keeping force, something Lantern should fully understand. In Chapter Twenty-Nine, Hal joins Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash as they head to the Batcave to negotiate the release of Hawkgirl after her week long capture and replacement by Martian Manhunter. Though Superman insists it's just a conversation, Hal is quick to bring up how many 'big guns' they're bringing for just a conversation. Once at the cave's waterfall entrance, Hal is silent as he watches Batman and Wonder Woman converse, but when Flash attempts to stop 'Bruce' from heading back into the cave, he suddenly takes to the skies above and Hal realizes it is Martian Manhunter in his place and follows after him with Wonder Woman and Superman. In the cloudy skies above Manhunter vanishes. Hal attempts to locate him with his ring, but is taken out by a single blow from the invisible Martian, plummeting into the seas below. Hal's last appearance in the original series is in the last chapter along with the rest of the Justice League as they stand before the United Nations with Superman unveiling his new army. Year Two Hal is present in the first chapter of Year Two at Ollie's funeral, mourning his departed best friend along with a large gathering of other superheroes. After the other mourners leave, Hal attempts to speak to Dinah, trying to convince her that Superman is bettering the world and that Ollie's death was an accident, but Dinah refuses to hear him out. Hal leaves after this. In chapter three, Hal is flying a test plane at Ferris Aircraft when the plane fails in midair, with the controls frying and the aircraft beginning to fall apart as it rapidly descends in a crash. Carol Ferris orders him to eject but Hal insists he can land the plane safely. His radio cuts out and he uses his ring to safely land the plane. He meets up with a confused Carol on the runway, and when she asks him how he was able to land the plane, he brushes it off as "Skill. Talent." Carol suddenly asks to see his hand, and with a defeated smirk, Hal raises his right hand up, revealing he was wearing his ring. Hal just tries to make a joke about her preferring her plane and pilot scattered in chunks across the runway, but Carol is flabbergasted that Hal would wear his ring while flying, noting he never wore it when he was flying in a plane. Hal reluctantly admits that with everything that has happened recently, form Ollie's death to the government attempting to kill Superman, he feels he can't let go of the power. Carol assumes he's afraid but Hal insists he's being pragmatic when he cuts himself off before saying he's needed. He starts to walk away but Carol manages to keep him after reminding him how difficult the situation will be to explain in the paperwork. Hal apologizes but Carol just gently tells him that he doesn't have to pretend with her and that it's okay to admit when he's afraid. Sometime later, Hal flies through the sky as Green Lantern when he is contacted by Superman, the Man of Steel informing him that Congress is about to shutdown the government. When Hal asks what he wants him to do about it, Superman tells him to convince them not to. Hal is worried about interfering with government affairs, feeling it is going above what he is allowed to do as as a Green Lantern but Superman reminds him that since he is the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 this is not interference but protection. Hal finds he can't argue with that. Hal then asks Clark how Diana is doing, and learns from him that the doctors helping her have no idea when she will wake from her coma. Hal writes that off as them not being trained to treat an "Amazonian warrior hit by a massive nuclear blast in space". Hal then asks if Superman will join him in Washington but Superman admits he's barely restraining himself since they tried to kill him. Superman instead sends Flash to join him. Before Hal cuts the connection, he assures Clark about Diana, reminding him, "She's Wonder Woman. She doesn't know how to stay down." At Congress, joined by the Flash, Hal prevents the speaker from officially declaring a shutdown and seals the doors to the chambers closed with his ring with a single declaration: "No one leaves." In the next chapter, the speaker attempts to remind Green Lantern that they have been democratically elected but Hal quickly snaps back that they have forgotten that they serve the people who elected them before calling all of them out for the petty and blatant corruption and tells them that no one will leave until the shutdown is averted. The speaker declares that Hal has no right but Hal retorts, "I have every right! I am the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. I have been charged with protecting this planet by an authority much higher than yours. This is my duty. Do yours." Afterwards, Congress averts the shutdown and Hal thanks them for doing their job, but is threatened for taking them hostage. Hal and Barry step outside and are greeted by a large battalion of armed forces that order them to stand down. Before either can react, Guy Gardner and Ganthet arrive, with the Guardian ordering Hal to take him to Superman. In the next chapter, Hal is present during the meeting between Ganthet and Superman in the Hall of Justice. Hal is mostly silent as Superman and Ganthet argue, though he becomes visibly shocked when Superman asks if the Guardians allowed Krypton to be destroyed by refusing to intervene. Hal calls to Ganthet, but the argument between the Guardian and Kryptonian intensifies, and though Guy tries to smooth things over, Superman ultimately orders Ganthet to leave. Ganthet calls both Guy and Hal after him. Hal hesitates for a moment before reluctantly following after the Guardian. In the next chapter, Hal meets up with Carol at a hanger in Ferris Aircraft, informing her that he's leaving, though he makes it clear that it won't be like other times he has left the planet and tells Carol not to wait for him. Carol gets angry and starts to give him a piece of her mind when she spots Ganthet watching them from a window. Hal tells Carol he's sorry before moving over to Ganthet after the Guardian tells him it's time to leave. Hal tells Ganthet he's not comfortable leaving the planet and the Guardian informs him that Guy Gardner will be on Earth in his place. In chapter eight, Hal has returned to Oa along with Ganthet and is standing before the Guardians of Universe attempting to argue for Superman's actions. He makes it clear he understands that they fear what an out of control Superman would represent, but he claims that Superman is acting out of peace and not for himself. When Ganthet says that when he confronted Superman on Earth and saw he was not acting in peace, Hal counters that Kal-El had just learned that the Guardians of the Universe were complicit in the destruction of his home planet, and he tells them that if they want to judge him they should look at their own actions. The Guardians remind Jordan that they are not on trial, and Hal reveals that Superman has lost his city and his wife, and instead of being consumed by hate as lesser men would be, he's trying to make the world a better place. Hal tries to tell them of the wars they have ended and the dictatorships they've overthrown but the Guardians only acknowledge the legitimate governments Superman has also toppled before questioning Hal on the 'super beings' Superman is rumored to be creating. Hal explains that a peace force is being assembled and that the Justice League cannot be everywhere. The Guardians only focus on the fact Superman is creating an army of enhanced soldiers, and Hal points out the hypocrisy of this, telling them that they should reconsider their modus operandi. Hal tries to bring up that Superman has not only saved lives by ending violence, he's been working with Lex Luthor to stamp out hunger and implement renewable energy around the world, but the Guardians dismiss him. As he moves down the spire, Hal bumps into his old drill instructor Kilowog, who is delighted to see him and gives him a rib crushing hug. The two's reunion is cut short when Ganthet calls Kilowog before the council. As Jordan watches them go, a familiar voice calls out to him and Hal sees John Stewart approaching. The two friends share a handshake as Hal asks why he is back on Oa, and John was hoping Hal could tell him. Hal explains that it's most likely because of the situation on Earth and he explains what Superman has begun to do in his absence, transforming their planet. Both Lanterns note the thousands of returning Lanterns when Hal spots Kilowog stepping back down, only with a much more serious and sober expression. Hal is shocked when Kilowog explains that the Guardians have ordered him to take a squad of Lanterns to Earth to bring Superman for trial. Hal makes it clear he believes what Superman is doing is right and refuses to help them. Kilowog reveals that the Guardians don't trust him and that he has been asked to hand over his ring. Furious, Hal asks if they expect him to just allow them to attack his planet when he sees he is surrounded by dozens of Green Lanterns, John among them. Kilowog warns Hal not to be stupid. Backed in a corner, Hal screams for the Lanterns to back off and unleashes a burst of power from his ring, stunning the Lanterns and giving the chance to fly into the sky, attempting to escape the planet. The other Lanterns quickly recover and give chase, but Hal's head-start and stronger will has allowed him to remain significantly ahead. But just as he is about to escape the planet, a wall of emerald energy blocks his path, stopping him in his tracks. Hal can only scream in denial as he attempts to smash the wall to no avail before he is bound by several Lanterns and dragged back down to the planet. John pleads with Hal to stop fighting and Hal tries to reach out to his friend, to convince him what Superman is doing is for the best for their planet and that the Guardians can't be allowed to interfere. Kilowog punches Hal across the face to silence him. Bloody but not unconscious, Hal goads Kilowog to release him from his restraints but Ganthet prevents this and orders Kilowog to finish it. Hal attempts one last goad as John forces him to his feet but Kilowog knocks him out with a single punch. Hal's ring is then stripped from him and entrusted to John before his unconscious body is carried off to a cell. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Green Lantern was first seen fighting Sinestro above Metropolis, amidst other heroes and villains in battle. When attempting to stop a nuke from destroying the city, Hal and a few other heroes were transported to a different version of Gotham. Not knowing whether they were sent to a distant future or an alternate timeline, Hal decided to search for the nearest Power Battery to recharge his ring, which turned out to be Ferris Aircraft, Coast City. As he was searching for the Power Battery, he overheard alternate versions of Cyborg and Raven torturing their version of Deathstroke, offering amnesty from the "High Councilor" (which he literally spits on) and at that point Green Lantern steps in. Cyborg is confused, saying that he "green again", but Raven on the other hand knows immediately that he is not THEIR Hal Jordan. After fighting and defeating them, Green Lantern frees the alternate Deathstroke and after getting nowhere with gaining insight into what happened to that world and losing Deathstroke, he recharged his ring and returned to Gotham to answer Wonder Woman's distress call. He arrives just in time to save Green Arrow from Sinestro's attacks and finds out that that his counterpart joined his side, after defeating Regime Sinestro, he meets his counterpart who is a Sinestro Corpsman known as Yellow Lantern, after an argument, Green Lantern defeated his counterpart, he then escaped with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow, only to meet with the leader of the Insurgency - the alternate Batman. Later on he met up with the others at the headquarters of the Insurgency and after the alternate Ares sent Aquaman to them, they found out why they were there - Insurgency Batman needs their help to retrieve a Kryptonite Weapon to incapacitate High Councilor Superman. He and the others travel to the abandoned Arkham Asylum to answer the alternate Harley Quinn's distress call (finding out that their Joker and Batman were taken to that world by accident) After locking the Joker up, they traveled to Wayne Manor (force-fielded to prevent access since Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne was exposed) and while Insurgency Batman and Aquaman fired up the backup generator, Green Lantern joined Green Arrow and Wonder Woman in securing the entrance to the Batcave, he was knocked out by one of Killer Frost's attacks, but later on in the fight he woke up to save Green Arrow from an attack from the rear from Solomon Grundy, he flew the zombie away and left him in orbit (which would have no effect on him as he' already dead) and then proceeded to descend into the Batcave. Once they arrived, he found out what Insurgency Batman brought them there for, he needed the DNA of Superman's closest allies to access the Kryptonite Laser as his Green Arrow was long dead and the Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Yellow Lantern are supporters of Superman's regime. Green Lantern used his ring to cut at the cave surface where the weapon was stored (which were lined with a lead polymer to prevent Superman from finding it) once they had the weapon, Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman broke in and after Green Arrow defeated both, they returned to the Insurgency. After bringing their Cyborg to them, they received a news report from Regime Superman that their Batman is about to be executed, they know it's a trap, yet they proceed with breaking him out. While Cyborg and Insurgency Deathstroke take over the Watchtower, he joins the others in distracting the Regime's forces, battling Yellow Lantern and distracting Regime Superman by attempting to trap him in a cage construct, this fails as his will is too strong for it to contain him, his arms are almost broken by the High Councilor, when he releases him after seeing Green Arrow and the two Batmen below. After Lex Luthor was murdered by Regime Superman, Green Lantern fights the Regime's forces to stop the High Councilor's plan to level Gotham and Metropolis. Meanwhile, Yellow Lantern, Shazam and the Flash return to Superman, where they overhear Superman talking about leveling Metropolis and Gotham, and then attack the prime universe. Shazam opposed this, but was killed when Superman used his heat vision to burn through his eyes all the way through the skull. After Solomon Grundy took Shazam's body to be buried, the Flash admits that he had made a mistake and quits the Regime. Yellow Lantern, however, stops him, knowing the penalty for leaving Superman. Flash has no choice but to fight his friend, knocking him unconscious, and rushes off to the Insurgency to warn them of Superman's plan. Yellow Lantern is later seen fighting alongside the rest of the Regime, but is distracted by visiting Superman, as well as his defeat of Black Adam. He witnesses Sinestro's attempt at defeating the Man of Steel, but does nothing to help his fellow corpsman as Superman subdues him and removes his ring. Superman gives Hal the chance to do what he knew to be the right thing, allowing him to remove his ring of his own free will. At the epilogue, Green Lantern brings his counterpart and Sinestro to the Guardians as punishment for their actions. 'Powers and Abilities' Green Lantern possesses the following powers in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the Archives: *Incredible willpower *Possesses a Power Ring *Power ring is most powerful weapon in the universe *Ring can create any construct Hal can imagine/Can create anything he can imagine *Flight *Fierce, fearless fighter 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: Green Lantern slams his ring hand into his Power Battery, which emits a strong flash of light before he faces his opponent and confidently declares, "Fully charged!" OUTRO: Green Lantern flies into outer space, joining several other Lanterns. He looks at his ring and points it towards the screen while saying, "Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern!" As 'Yellow Lantern', this is changed to Hal flying near the atmosphere of Qward and proclaiming "Yellow is power." 'Gameplay' Character Trait Green Lantern's Light: Green Lantern's Light bathes Hal Jordan in green energy which increases Hal's overall damage and amplifies the power of many of his Special Moves Move List Basic Attacks: *Ring Cross - [ L ] *Push Kick - [ M ] *Hurricane Kick - [ H ] *Feet Slide - [ ← + L ] *Sweeping Uppercut - [ ← + M ] *High Tension - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Forward Punch - [ → + M ] *Standing Flipkick - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Ring Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Rising Cut - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Cross - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Lowering Dropkick - [ L ] *Downward Overhand - [ M ] *Cyclone Kick - [ H ] Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Triple Barrage - [ L , M ] *Volley Smash - [ L , M , H ] *Justice Is Served - [ ← + L , M ] *Parallel Nature - [ ← + L , H ] *Warp Power - [ M , M ] *Hyperbolic - [ M , M , H ] *Grand Slam - [ M , M , H , L ] *True Might - [ → + M , ↓ + L ] *Guardian - [ → + M , ↓ + L , H ] *Lantern Corps - [ ← + M , H ] *Brightest Day - [ ← + M , H , H ] Special Moves: *Oa's Rocket - [ ← , '→ ,' ''L ] ( Ground and Air ) *Rocket Power - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Close Rocket Power - [ ↓ , ''← '', M , ← ] *Far Rocket Power - [ ↓ , ''← '', M , → ] *Lantern's Might - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Minigun - [ ''← , '→ , '''M ] *Turbine Smash - [ ''← , '→ , '''H ] ( Ground and Air ) Super Move '''Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports the player/opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa before the Guardians of the Universe. First, he proceeds to smash the player/opponent with a hammer, He then proceeds to crash two touring coach buses into the opponent/player, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent/player before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Yellow Lantern's variant is similar, except the constructs are yellow and he teleports the opponent/player to the Yelllow Lantern homeworld of Qward. 'Ending' Mere days after returning to his Earth, Green Lantern, in an event mirroring his ascension to the Corps, witnessed the crash landing of an alien ship. Investigating the wreckage, he encountered the pilot, who claimed to be Abin Sur. But this Abin Sur wore no power ring, and referred to him in halting breaths as The Almighty One. Green Lantern tried to convince the alien of their past: That Abin Sur had named Hal Jordan his successor as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. But the alien died from his wounds before Green Lantern could learn more of him. Lantern left immediately for Oa. The Guardians were his only hope of solving this mystery. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"Don't wait for us, Barry! Go!" *"Gotham. Sort of." *"We need to find out. Once my ring is charged I can get us there." *"Ring. Where's the nearest power battery?" *"Well at least that hasn't changed..." *"Stay low. I'll be back a-sap." *"Where did you say the battery was?" *"It's the fourth door..." *"Raven? Cyborg?" *"This how things work here?" *"Stand down. You're down here." *"Guess I won't be getting lip from her..." *"Now who's this High Councillor...The one who's turned you into a second-rate thug." *"Talk. You. Now." *"Head's still on straight." *"Look I'm not with them-" *"Who are they working for?" *"Wonder Woman?" *"Sinestro?!" *"On my way." *"I need to charge my ring, then you and I are gonna take a little trip-" *"Eat this, Sinestro!" *"Oppressing your home planet isn't enough, Sinestro?" *"My doppelganger has joined your side..." *"I'm resisting arrest. Again." *"You okay?" *"Someone call me?" *"You're Sinestro Corps?" *"Sinestro's right. Fear's more effective than willpower." *"So you ditched green and went yellow. The color of cowardice." *"I'm still about Order. Like the Guardians." *"I'm sure they're very proud of you." *"Sanctimony is easy when you don't know what-" *"Save it." *"Time to kick my ass." *"Well, that was surreal." *"There just might be..." *"How'd you get here?" *"Hold on...a Kryptonite weapon? You kill him, you're no better than he is." *"High Councillor. Love Diana's new look." *"We have a problem." *"I ran into Diana's twin. And someone who looked a lot like Oliver Queen. And Hal Jordan." *"Batman. S'been a while." *"Superman. Good news. We've captured Batman." *"Okay, Bruce... Ready for visitors? Want a comb?" *"What?" *"Batman's been captured, we gotta bust him out." *"His fear won out." *"Cold..." *"What'd I miss? Everything cool?" *"Weightless. In orbit." *"You sure went to a lot of trouble. Between this and the DNA..." *"That's enough, Adam. You're done." *"Can it be fixed?" *"And come back with reinforcements." *"Oh I don't like this." *"Sneaky how?" *"Can we play too?" *"Well, look what I found." *"Time to end the Insurgency." *"I got just the thing..." *"Really?" *"Take him outside." *"We did our job. We eliminated crime." *"A casualty of war. Acceptable losses." *"You have a death wish?! There is no 'done'!" *"You can't leave." *"Barry, don't make me do this." *"It's gonna be a helluva fight." In Battle *"Fully Charged." - Intro *"Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern." - Outro *"Yellow is Power." - Yellow Lantern Outro *"Beware my power!" *"Green Lantern's Light!" *"Just doing my job." - After winning a round *"Damn straight." - After winning a round Clash *"For the Corp!" - Clash with any Character *"You're outclassed here" - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna feel this!" - Clash with any Character *"Sorry about this, lady." - Clash with any female Character *"Helmet on tight?" - Clash with Ares, (Regime) Hawkgirl, & (Regime) Sinestro *"Nice freaking hair." - Clash with Black Adam, Aquaman, Sinestro, Harley Quinn, Lobo, & (Regime) Killer Frost Defense Wagers *"That your best, Arthur?" - Clash with Aquaman *"Good workout, huh?" - Clash with The Flash *"Stop right there, Barry!" - Clash with The Flash *"Got no chance, Ollie." - Clash with Green Arrow *"I don't even need the ring!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"How'd you join Sinestro?" - Clash with Yellow Lantern *"I'll teach you fear!" - (Yellow Lantern) Clash with Green Lantern *"You know how this ends." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You don't scare me." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"I'm not afraid of anything." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"To think we were friends." - Clash with Sinestro *"Let's go, Sinestro!" - Clash with Sinestro *"Back to the swamp." - Clash with Solomon Grundy Attack Wagers *"It's too bright for that." - Clash with Aquaman *"For you, it's a contest of won'ts." - Clash with Aquaman *"Man! What an ego." - Clash with Aquaman *"Not this light." - Clash with The Flash *"Got you right where I want you." - Clash with The Flash *"You started it!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Still have to hit it." - Clash with Green Arrow *"I'm a bad student!" - Clash with Yellow Lantern *"Fear is the powerful weapon." - (Yellow Lantern) Clash with Green Lantern *"Man, you're annoying!" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Up and looking at you!" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"I suggest you surrender." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"It's much better." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"Evil and racist!" - Clash with Sinestro *"Still mad they booted you?" - Clash with Sinestro *"You enslave it, like Korugar!" - Clash with (Regime) Sinestro *"Maybe this will." - Clash with Solomon Grundy 'Costumes' Default Green Lantern wears a green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black uniform, like all Green Lanterns. His shoulder and torso are green while his legs and arms are black. He wears white gloves and green boots. His costume is laced with green energy that glows. He also has the Green Lantern symbol on his chest. The P2 skin is more dark green than light. Regime Green Lantern wears a modified costume with more padding on his shoulders. He also has green metallic gauntlets with the Green Lantern symbol on his wrists. He retains his green domino mask and torso, however the logo on his chest glows and the sides of his torso and underarms are black. He also has green straps on the sides of his torso. His inner thighs are also black while his outer thighs are green. His outfit is still laced with glowing green light. Despite the title, Hal is never seen wearing this as a member of the Regime. New 52 His costume from the New 52 Series. ('Unlocked for the console by completing a bonus battle on the IOS version of Injustice: Gods Among Us or by buying the Lockdown Pack'.) Yellow Lantern Outfitted in a Yellow version of his Regime Costume. It is similar to the outfit worn by the Sinestro Corps. ('Unlocked by winning one Ranked Match'). Red Son His appearance from the Red Son storyline as a member of the "Green Lantern Marine Corps". ('Red Son Skin Pack 2') 'Trivia' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) is voiced by Adam Baldwin, the actor who voiced the character in the ''Justice League Unlimited episode "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped". *There is a strange phenomenon involving Green Lantern in the Injustice prequel comic. Hal Jordan is clearly Green Lantern in several panels until Superman takes away the GL's ring in Issue 4, appearing to be Kyle Rayner in a hoodie. Hal is even given Kyle's black hair in most panels. This is likely the artist's mistake. This phenomenon has seemingly been resolved with Kyle's appearance in Year Two, with Hal now looking like himself. *Green Lantern was one of the playable DC characters in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *A concept art reveals John Stewart was at one point considered to be the representative Green Lantern instead of Hal Jordan. However, John was released as a DLC skin for Hal. *Green Lantern is one of the two characters whose outro changes with his costume. The only other being Superman. *Even in his Yellow Lantern skin, the announcer will still refer to him as "Green Lantern". *Green Lantern is the only character whose Super Move changes with his costume, although it is only slightly. *Green Lantern is the third character who has two voice actors, the others being Green Arrow and Nightwing. *Green Lantern has a clash quote with all female characters. 'Gallery' Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Green-Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern in Character Selection Screen Green-Lantern-Select.png|Green Lantern Selection Icon GreenLanternAvatarCostume.png|Green Lantern Avatar Costume for Xbox Live Green-lantern-thumb 0.png Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Cover featuring Green Lantern GreenLanternProfilePic.jpg|Green Lantern Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Aquaman vs Green Lantern.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Green Lantern vs. Aquaman Green Lantern 9.jpg|Regime Green Lantern Green lantern regime.jpg|Regime Green Lantern in Archives 12000_535352836517336_724756938_n.jpg|Yellow Lantern Green lantern yellow lantern.jpg|Yellow Lantern in Archives New52GreenLantern.PNG|New 52 Green Lantern Green lantern new 52.jpg|New 52 Green Lantern in Archives Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 Red Son Skin Pack II.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 Red Son Green Lantern.jpg|Red Son Green Lantern Red Son Green Lantern mini gun.jpg|Red Son Green Lantern GreenLanternCardiOS.png|IOS Green Lantern Card Green Lantern iOS.jpg|IOS Green Lantern GreenLanternNew52CardiOS.png|IOS New 52 Green Lantern Green Lantern Regime iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Green Lantern Green Lantern New 52.jpg|New 52 Green Lantern Green Lantern 1.jpg|Green Lantern Intro Green Lantern 6.jpg|"Fully Charged!" Lantern 1.jpg|Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy Lantern 2.jpg Lantern 3.jpg Yellow Meets Green.jpg|Green Lantern vs. Yellow Lantern Green Lantern vs Yellow Lantern 2.JPG Green Lantern 11.jpg|Clash Green LanternS.JPG|Super Move Lantern 11.jpg Lantern 12.jpg Lantern 13.jpg Lantern 14.jpg Lantern 15.jpg greenlanterns.jpg|Green Lantern Outro Green Lantern's Epilogue.jpg|Green Lantern's Epilogue GLWW.jpg|Green Lantern and Wonder Woman Pt 2512 210 o.jpg GLConceptSketch.jpg|Concept Art (Pencil) greenlanternca.jpg|Concept art for Green Lantern. Green Lantern Art.jpg|Concept Art (CG) Green Lantern 1.png|Green Lantern's Official Render Porop3.jpg|Green Lantern's Lantern (Concept Art) Videos Category:Justice League Members Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ring Wielders Category:Males Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Playable in Story Category:Characters Featured in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Category:U.S. Military Category:Green Lantern IOS